Bizarra
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Luna es bizarra, excéntrica y está completamente loca; pero ella es aún más extraña por enmorarse de la rubia y encontra fascinantes todas sus rarezas. Femslash Ginny/Luna. Tabla femslash para la comu misión insana. 06 Brillar
1. Lápiz labial

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece**  
Prompt:** Lápiz labial**  
Palabras:** 100  
**Summary: **Luna es excéntrica y siempre resaltaba; pero eso es bizarro

* * *

**Lápiz labial**

Verde.

Sus labios estaban de color verde.

Luna es excéntrica, siempre resaltaba aunque no quisiera; pero eso es bizarro y no podía concebir un motivo por el cual la rubia se haya pintado los labios de verde.

—Luna, ¿por qué un lápiz labial verde?

—Para espantar a los snorkacks acuaticos.

Y esperaba cualquier motivo, menos ese. Pero no debía sorprenderse, de cualquier modo la ravenclaw siempre actuaba de alguna manera inesperada.

Lo que sí la sorprendía es que, a pesar del exótico color, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosos que se veían sus labios y que deseaba besarlos.

* * *

**Notas de Shiji:  
**Bueno, esta es el resultado de meterme a misión insana (comu de Lj) y agarrar la tabla femslash.  
Espero que les guste n.n  
Cualquier cosa, ¡¡para eso está el botoncito verde de los reviews!!  
Besos  
Shijiru


	2. Hierba

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece**  
Prompt:** Hierba**  
Palabras:** 200  
**Summary: **Con la rubia adentro todo cambiaba; la habitación parecía más iluminada, tenía más vida y hasta el olor había cambiado, olía a Luna y a… ¿marihuana?

* * *

**Hierba**

Lo mejor de las vacaciones de invierno es, aparte de no tener clases, el hecho de que pocos alumnos se quedan en Hogwarts, por lo que los alumnos de diferentes casas pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto. Así que Luna se encontraba con ella en gryffindor.

Pero con la rubia adentro todo cambiaba; la habitación parecía más iluminada, tenía más vida y hasta el olor había cambiado, olía a Luna y a… ¿marihuana?

—Luna, ¿por qué la habitación huele a droga?

— ¿A droga? — la ravenclaw volteó a verla con confusión—¿Qué es eso?

—Droga, ya sabes, cómo una poción.

—Entonces, ¿te vuelve de algún color o alguna cosa similar?

Y la gry lo creía imposible, pero por lo visto era cierto, Luna no tenía idea de lo que es una droga.

—No, sólo te hace actuar de manera extraña.

La otra chica la observó un rato, antes de volver a lo suyo, y seguir encendiendo incienso.

Incienso… ¿por qué su amiga estaba encendiendo incienso?

Se agachó y agarró una de las varitas. Olía a marihuana.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Sin incienso no puedo dormir.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, la rubia se drogaba inconscientemente.

Y en esos momentos la drogaba también.

* * *

**Notas de Shiji:  
**Bueno, voy a ir aumentando de 100 en 100, pero cómo quiero seguir haciendo drabbs, al llegar a 500 voy a ir bajando n.n

Y yo juraba que hoy no iba a publicar xD pero el próx cap si vendrá hasta dentro de mucho u.u

Besos  
Shijiru


	3. No deberíamos

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece, estas dos tampoco. Son de JK.**  
Prompt:** No deberíamos**  
Palabras:** 300  
**Summary: **Podía respirar su aliento, sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y, porque no, también la locura de la otra.

* * *

**No deberíamos**

Estar ahí en el suelo junto a Luna la hacía sentir rara, con mariposas en el estomago, levemente mareada y con la vista un poco nublada. No sabía si atribuirle estos síntomas a la rubia o a la hierba, pero estaba segura de que tenía que alejarse de la otra chica si no quería terminar declarándosele.

— Creo que voy a salir a tomar aire. — dijo, mientras tomaba su abrigo.

— ¡Espérame! — la rave encendió la última varita— iré contigo.

Pero lo que ella quería era alejarse un poco, dejar de respirar el mismo aire de droga que la rubia; más salir a pasear juntas era una gran oferta.

— Vamos — la rave la tomó de la mano y así salieron de la torre.

Afuera el día era frío, los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve y el lago congelado; todo era la visión de Hogwarts en invierno.

Y de repente estaba tirada en la nieve, y Luna encima de ella. Podía respirar su aliento, sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y, porque no, también la locura de la otra, lo cual la invadió en un momento de arrebato y la besó.

Cerró los ojos, junto sus labios y pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto; y la experiencia mejoro más cuando la otra chica le correspondió introduciéndole la lengua. Pronto dos pares de manos acariciaban todo lo que alcanzaban, habían unas cuantas mordidas y habían rodado en el suelo. Después el frío aumento a falta de su bufanda, pero se esfumó rápidamente cuando los labios de la otra atacaron su cuello y unos dedos se colaban en su pantalón; más esto último la hizo reaccionar.

—Luna, no deberíamos— y al ver la cara de decepción de la otra, le regaló otro beso. — Al menos no aquí.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:  
**Miles de años después ¬¬U  
En mi defensa, falta de tiempo, inspiración y otras miles de cosas

Dentro de poco (una semana o mil años xD)

Besos  
Shijiru


	4. Observando

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece, estas dos tampoco. Son de JK.**  
Prompt:** Observando**  
Palabras:** 300  
**Summary: **La rubia parecía un ángel caído del cielo, que había aterrizado justamente en su cama. Se veía realmente hermosa; porque para ella Luna es perfecta.

* * *

**Observando**

Había observado a Luna de muchas formas, con miles de atuendos raros y egocéntricos; la había visto de muchas bizarras maneras. Pero ahora se encontraba sorprendida, porque nunca imagino verla así.

La rubia parecía un ángel caído del cielo, que había aterrizado justamente en su cama. Se veía realmente hermosa, y es cierto que ella ya es una belleza, pero en esos momentos parecía brillar y exhalar perfección; porque para ella Luna es perfecta.

Su cabello rubio estaba suelto en toda su extensión, hebras lisas y largas, sintió el impulso de acercar la nariz y sentir el olor ya familiar, un aroma a frutas silvestres y bosque. Decidió que quería comprobar si el cuello de Luna sabía a lo mismo que el olor de su pelo. Miró la blanquecina piel que se le presentaba y no dudó en besarla, lamerla e incluso morderla para poder saborear esa parte de luna que, realmente, sabía a fruta. La otra chica estaba comenzando a sacar suspiros y jadeos de su boca, lo cual le agradó.

Luego de un rato se reincorporó un poco y la observo nuevamente. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo que podía observar por el subir y bajar de su pecho. El sweater y la blusa se habían perdido hace tiempo, en algún lugar de la habitación, y lo único que le evitaba la total visión del torso de Luna era el negro braseare que cubría sus redondos pechos; pensando en que era un estorbo, se deshizo de el rápidamente para poder apreciar antes de proceder a besar los pezones de la chica. Pasó sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes también, lo cual le sacó deliciosos gemidos a la rubia.

Siguió recorriendo con su boca toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, hasta que se encontró con la tela de la prenda más intima de la chica, prenda que seguramente había visto lo que ella en ese momento deseaba conocer. Retiro a este último obstáculo y volvió a sentarse para poder observar el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Luna, quería aprenderse, conocer, cada centímetro de piel de la otra.

— ¿Por qué te quedas tanto tiempo observando? — preguntó la otra chica como si hablase del clima.

—Porque quiero grabar tu perfección en mi memoria— elevó su cabeza para besarla.

Hubo un beso largo, lento y húmedo. Luego pensó que sería bueno besar los otros labios de su amiga; tenía que conocerlos.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:  
**No me fascina el resultado, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un lime con cheras; ósea, sí sé cómo, pero escribirlo es nuevo para mí, por lo que siento que la redacción me quedo fatal.

Besos  
Shijiru


	5. Distracción

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece, estas dos tampoco. Son de JK.**  
Prompt:** Distracción**  
Palabras:** 500  
**Summary: **Tenía que concentrarse, de otra manera nunca acabaría su tarea de pociones y Snape la aplazaría sin dudar… pero estudiar con Luna no era una manera de concentrarse.

* * *

**Distracción**

Debía ser fuerte, debía de intentarlo, tenía que concentrarse; de otra manera nunca acabaría su tarea de pociones y Snape la aplazaría sin dudar.

Pero estudiar con Luna no era una manera de concentrarse. No porque la rave estuviera hablando de snorkacks o alguna otra creatura imaginaria. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que la rubia escribiera con tinta multicolor, ni con que sus pergaminos brillaban levemente, tampoco con que la otra chica escribiese al revés (literalmente).

Lo que le impedía concentrarse en leer las páginas del libro y descubrir para qué diablos se usaba la piel de no sabía qué serpiente hervida, era la sola presencia de la rubia. Ver sus finas manos tomando la pluma y escribiendo raramente; observar su cabello menearse de un lado a otro, cuando agachaba la cabeza para leer los apuntes, como si ahí hubiese anotado otra cosa aparte de lo que estaba a simple vista; ver como su boca se movía, como susurrando lo leído, y no podía perderse ningún detalle de la forma de sus labios, quería escuchar lo que la otra decía sin palabras verdaderas, aunque fuera alguna tontería sobre otra creatura inexistente.

En realidad no tenía ninguna gana de estudiar, ni de hacer el estúpido ensayo para la clase de Snape, no quería estar en la biblioteca y no le apetecía estar junto a Luna y _sólo_ observarla hacer tareas.

Lo que ella quería era salir de allí con la rubia, dejar los cuadernos y pergaminos tirados en algún lado, ir a la sala común de Gryffindor y llevar a la otra a su cuarto. Más específicamente a su cama. El deseo de hacer eso era tan fuerte que le impedía concentrarse en lo absoluto; a lo único que podía prestarle atención era a la cara pensativa de su amiga y el suave movimiento de sus manos al seguir las líneas del libro para poder leer.

—Luna— llamó a la chica, quien sólo levanto un poco la mira y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea— me distraes.

La otra levanto la cabeza y la miró confundida.

—Quiero dejar tirados estos libros e ir directamente a la habitación, ¿me acompañas?

—Si— la rubia le sonrió— después de que termine de escribir esto en el lenguaje de los snorkacks.

La pelirroja la miró un poco sorprendida, creyó que la rave sí estaba haciendo su tarea, a diferencia de ella; pero por lo visto la otra tampoco le estaba poniendo ningún interés a todos los reportes que dejaban en vacaciones de invierno.

Se dijo que tenía que esperarla, pues lo que deseaba hacer en su habitación requería a la otra obligatoriamente. Pero… la verdad es que la rubia no tenía que saber eso, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, entonces yo me voy. Estoy ansiosa por estar a _solas_ y hacer _ciertas_ cosas. — vió que la chica cerró sus libros de golpe y guardó todo apresuradamente en su mochila.

—Espera, — se levantó—voy contigo.

Y Ginny sonrió.

Había logrado distraer a Luna también.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:  
**El quinto, el resultado de estar una semana y media (pero en junio ) sin ir a clases (por la H1N1) y aún así no haber terminado ni una maldita tarea (por leer manga y ver anime, ni siquiera fue por leer fanfics )

Si les gusto, o si me quieren decir lo patético que escribo; para eso es el botoncito verde  
Besos  
Shijiru


	6. Brillar

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece, estas dos tampoco. Son de JK.**  
Prompt:** Brillar**  
Palabras:** 500  
**Summary: **Luna tiene pecas. Por supuesto, eso nadie lo sabe, incluso dudaba que la rubia misma conociese la existencia de estas.

* * *

**Brillar**

Luna tiene pecas.

Por supuesto, eso nadie lo sabe, incluso dudaba que la rubia misma conociese la existencia de estas; porque no se encontraban a la vista, ni una sola de ellas se miraba en las partes casta de la chica.

Para encontrarlas era necesario deshacerse del obstáculo que representaba la blusa de la otra, entonces algunas se asomarían por encima de su braseare, y debía remover esa incomoda prenda para poder admirar las pálidas pecas revoloteando por toda la extensión de piel de los pechos de Luna.

Eran diferentes a las suyas, eso estaba claro. Las de la Ravenclaw no se agrupaban en su rostro, ni podían observarse desde largas distancias; no se alborotaban ni enrojecían con sus emociones y tampoco poseían ese aire exótico, casi salvaje, que estaba presente en las suyas. Las de la rubia eran más recatadas, más finas; se escondían entre su piel y se confundían sobre la misma, eran adorables y su sola visión era un privilegio, del cual se sentía extraordinariamente orgullosa, ya que sabía que la otra no dejaría que nadie más pudiese admirar su torso al desnudo.

Y a Ginny le fascinaban las pecas de Luna, no sólo por encontrarse en una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo de la rubia, ni por el hecho de que adornasen hermosamente sus pechos o porque fuesen tan diferentes a las propias; no. Ella amaba esas pecas porque parecían brillar, cuando pasaba su lengua sobre ellas, cuando las humedecía con su saliva, cuando sus dedos y su boca hacían que la otra produjera perladas gotas de sudor, en esos momentos la humedad reflejaba la luz encima de ellas, haciéndolas brillar de verdad; y esto sólo cooperaba a que su novia pareciese un ángel.

Un brillante ángel.

Ella emanaba pureza e inocencia (aunque ya no fuese tan inocente), y ahora también luz. Realmente Luna era perfecta.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Luna la observaba fijamente con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tus brillantes pecas.

— ¿Pecas?, pero yo no tengo— te respondió algo extrañada—yo no soy una Weasley—dijo, como si su apellido fuera sinónimo o requisito para la presencia de esos adornos naturales en la piel.

—No, no lo eres— no aún, estuvo tentada a decir. — pero sí tienes pecas.

—Creo que Harry te ha contagiado la miopía.

—No, la que necesita lentes eres tú—bromeó, con algunas risitas—Si quieres te las muestro.

Y ni siquiera espero la respuesta, sólo removió la molesta prenda que era el braseare para poder las bellas pecas de la piel de Luna.

—Mira, ahí están. —las señaló en el momento exacto en que un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, iluminando su piel y logrando que las pecas brillasen.

— ¿Ves? Si las tienes. ¡Incluso brillan!

Pero la expresión de incredulidad seguía ahí, como si en realidad fuese incapaz de verlas.

—Ginny, las pecas no brillan—le dijo pacientemente— y yo no tengo.

¡Increíble!

Luna podía creer en Snockack y Nargles, pero no aceptaba que tenía pecas.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:  
**Bueno, no me gusta del todo el cap, pero ya estaba escrito de hace mucho, y me lo he encontrado así que mejor lo publico o se me olvida de nuevo  
Besos  
Shijiru


End file.
